


Uncharted

by Vaerin



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaerin/pseuds/Vaerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo's been kidnapped and dumped off on an uncharted and deserted island by his deranged ex. Thankfully, Grimmjow was taking a walk at the time of the abduction. With his ability to survive, he's determined to care for Ichigo... in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! My first story on this site! I hope it's recieved well =D I LOVE reviews, by the way =) I try to answer them all usually, but my life is a bit hectic at the moment, so I won't get to. I will thank you all in advance for them, though! They always brighten my day! Normally, I have conversations with the characters at the beginning and end... but I can't think of anything to say at moment ^^;
> 
> Shiro: That's a start! Now they can all tell yer writin's pro'bly crap! XD  
> Ichi: Shiro! No! You remember what happened last time you got on her nerves, don't you? *pulls at hair*  
> Shiro: ... Oh yeah... Never mind! I love yer writin'! D8  
> Vae: They don't get to read that fic...  
> Shiro: *breathes sigh of relief*  
> Vae: ... Yet! *evil laughter*  
> Shiro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! D8

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques is a simple creature, he likes little and hates much… nothing simpler than that. He likes fighting, likes hunting on his rare bad days, loves fucking, and has a fondness for his orange haired best friend. He, of course, hates having to follow the rules and often finds himself in the wilderness where those rules don’t apply. The majority of the week, however, finds him pestering Ichigo Kurosaki. He’s known the orangette since they were pre-teens… Ichigo was getting beaten up by his classmates for his hair color and Grimmjow was passing by, stopping just to jump into the fray. Grimmjow hasn’t lived among humans long, his parents were biologists and worked with animals all over the world… he’s more animal than human thanks to years within Africa’s Savanna and jungles around the world, left to his own devices or to be raised by local tribes if not babysat by animals. Because of this adventurous past, at eighteen he headed out to live within the forests outside the city they settled in only a month before. Which is where he’s roaming now beneath the full moon and star lit sky.  
“It’s chilly tonight,” he muses to himself. “Wonder if I can crash Kurosaki’s place. I know his dad just loves me for some reason, and that dark haired sister of his is a riot…”  
He stops short of the forest’s edge, breathing deep as he gauges the city’s night life. He doesn’t like people all that much and hates the business of the city during the day, so he keeps himself within the wilderness of the forests until he knows things have calmed enough for him. If he does partake in society’s aggravations, it’s usually because he promised Ichigo he’d hang out with him for the day. He’s also been known to be hired by the FBI to track down lost criminals or missing people, so he’s racked up a good amount of money and even has an apartment for when he bothers with city life. His cyan orbs, glowing unnaturally within the darkness like a prowling feline’s, cut to the left upon hearing Ichigo’s voice. He knew the younger was going clubbing tonight with Rukia and Renji, as he was asked to accompany them and refused, but he’s also aware that the person holding the orangette close isn’t either of the two. He stalks closer, his inhuman senses picking up things typical humans never would. He can smell Ichigo’s fear mixed with anger, he can hear the panicked thump of the smaller male’s heart, and he can pick up on Ichigo’s flinching. The man beside him is hostile, that’s obvious enough with the grip he has on the nineteen year old. His one hand is arched in a way that tells Grimmjow there’s a knife against Ichigo’s side, fury automatically bubbling within the teal haired twenty year old.  
“Let me go,” Ichigo growls out. “I told you we were through two months ago, stop hounding me! I don’t want to see you anymore!”  
“And I told you, Berry… you’re mine,” the man hisses. “You’ll always be mine and the only way you’ll ever get away from me is through death.”  
Those two words, ‘you’re mine’, have Grimmjow’s rage skyrocketing. His vision turns red a moment before he pushes it down, an animalistic growl rumbling from his chest loud and ferocious just like the white jaguar he was frequently located in the possession of in his youth. His parents were always petrified of the jaguar he named Pantera, unaware how the aggressive cat continuously managed to end up with him from infant to teen years… they’re also uncertain why she never harmed him, but later learned she had lost her cub at that time and took Grimmjow as her own. He shakes the memories from his head, concentrating on the now and glaring balefully at the man touching what belongs to him. The older male holding Ichigo hesitates and glances around at the sound of his growl, expecting to be mauled by a vicious dog from the alleys. Shrugging it off, he continues to pull an unyielding Ichigo toward the docks and a waiting boat.  
“Stop!” Ichigo snaps. “I’m not going anywhere with you!”  
“You know me, Ichigo… or, at least, you know me well enough,” the man smirks dangerously. “If you don’t do as I say, I might turn my sights on one of your friends… or your little sisters, perhaps. I’m sure they’d love a bit of fun.”  
“… You wouldn’t,” Ichigo gasps.  
“But I would. We both know I would. Now get on that fucking boat before I’m forced to damage you’re gorgeous self,” he states forcibly.  
Ichigo seems to hesitate only a moment, his famous temper flaring without another thought and his fist darting out to catch the man in the jaw. His assailant falls back in surprise, Ichigo falling into a fighting stance and ready to smear this man onto the sidewalk. Grimmjow feels pride at this sight, his desire spiking at the memory of so many brutal fights and near fucks between himself and that hot little orangette… the tension was so heated during those near fucks, but Ichigo was so oblivious Grimmjow didn’t want to chance surprising him. The teen dodges a hit, swinging hard and planting a foot into his opponent’s stomach afterward. Unfortunately, this man knows him well and easily lays him flat. Ichigo tries to break free of the pin, but ends up hanging his head in defeat as he’s dragged toward the boat without a word. Grimmjow doesn’t like this at all, darting forward without thinking and creeping onto the expensive speed boat built for long parties on the ocean. He watches Ichigo get shoved into a cabin below, waiting a moment for the man’s back to turn before sneaking in after the younger male. He knows they’re too far out now to swim back, but he’ll be damned if Ichigo has to go through this alone.  
“Kurosaki,” he whispers in the darkness of the cabin. “You okay?”  
“G-Grimmjow?” Ichigo gasps. “What are you doing here? Did Kyo kidnap you too?”  
“No, I saw him dragging you off and snuck on,” he grins feral. “I didn’t want you to have all the fun. Who the hell is that jackass?”  
“My ex-boyfriend,” Ichigo mutters bitterly. “I didn’t date him by choice, of course. He’s a drug dealer and a gang leader; he caught me at the club a few months ago and drugged my drink. When I woke up in his bed he told me he’d kill my family and friends if I didn’t stay with him. I stayed for a month before I managed to talk to Kisuke… he’s the only one that would spare me any time for advice and I certainly wasn’t going to speak with my dad about it.”  
Grimmjow isn’t blind to Ichigo’s unfavorable bad habit, he’s tried to steer his best friend away from his destructive taste in men multiple times. It doesn’t surprise him it’s led him to this point… he’s been warning Ichigo about this for years. The best the teal haired man can do is comfort his lost friend in the most subtle ways possible, or Ichigo is sure to kick his ass for treating him like a girl.  
“It’s okay, I’ll give you the pleasure of my company before we find a way back,” Grimmjow smirks haughtily.  
“Grimmjow, when he finds you he’ll kill you,” Ichigo warns, though a small smirk touches his lips at the comment.  
“You think I’m scared of that scrawny piece of shit,” the other snorts. “I’ve been raised by jaguars, brought up by tribes, and chased by so many different predators I can’t remember them all. The last thing I’m afraid of is some asshole that thinks I’m nothing but regular trash… I’m a special kind of trash.”  
“Grimm… sometimes I forget why I like you. And then you do stuff like this,” Ichigo chuckles a bit calmer. “Just… don’t leave me alone with that guy, okay? He hurt me really bad that month I was with him and I just know he’s waiting to do it again.”  
Grimmjow nods quietly, catching the broken look in those eyes Ichigo normally hides with warm smiles… this is the man that caused it. His every instinct tells him to march out there on deck and gut that piece of shit for harming his orangette, but a smaller part knows Ichigo is too fragile to leave alone right now even if he doesn’t want to admit it. He knows the other is influenced by this fear and hopelessness, so he pulls the quiet orangette into his lap and wraps him in a strong embrace. Though Ichigo fusses and fights, he’s easily settled. Of course, Grimmjow doesn’t play fair, but that’s beside the point. A few nibbles to the skin near the orangette’s earlobe and Ichigo’s a pile of mush, a spot found during their experimental stage when Ichigo was curious about his sexuality and Grimmjow was prone to sleep with anything. They never went all the way, but they’ve made out so many times there isn’t a pleasure spot they don’t know.  
It’s days of listening to the footsteps of at least three men traveling the deck above, hiding when meals are brought to the vibrant haired nineteen year old, whispered arguments that were lucky not to turn into anything but heated words, and comforting Ichigo through occasional panic attacks when Kyo visits to touch and taste him in subtle ways… and then the boat shudders to a stop and Ichigo is startled awake. Grimmjow has him in his arms at that point in time, eager to banish the nightmares that come with Kyo’s proximity, yet slowly releases him when the footsteps get closer to the cabin. Ichigo stays put on the side closest to the door, Grimmjow moving to hide behind the door when it opens inward.  
“Let’s go, Berry,” Kyo grins. “Time to see your new home.”  
“My new home? I want to go back to the city, Kyo.”  
“I can’t keep you there, too many people are able to take you away from me,” he waves off. “You’ll like this place much better, I promise!”  
He grips Ichigo’s upper arm and drags him out, Grimmjow stalking after them before diving into the ocean with a near silent splash. As the group of four takes a small life raft to an island, Grimmjow swims after them and slips into the brush on the beach unnoticed. Ichigo is shivering, more in fear than the cold since this place is practically tropical, and it takes all Grimmjow has not to run to him and protect him from this threat. Though he shivers in fear, Ichigo can snap in a heartbeat and that’s not something Grimmjow likes to get in the way of. That temper and strength is what Grimmjow’s been taken by.  
“You brought me to an island?” Ichigo asks. “I’ll just get help from the people that live here.”  
“I know,” Kyo smirks. “That’s why it’s deserted.”  
“… What?”  
“It’s deserted, Berry. There’s only one house here and it belongs to me, it’s my vacation house. Business is great, I own this whole island… it’s even uncharted, so no one will be able to bother you,” Kyo comments happily. “I’ll try and find the time to visit, I am extremely busy after all, but at least now you can’t hide from me. I’ll send one of my men with supplies every Sunday, so try not to run out before that. The house has electricity and running water, only the best for my precious Berry. If you don’t see me in a month, I’ve lost interest in you and you’ll probably die here. Wish I could stay and… enjoy… some time with you now, but I’m out here to meet a business associate on another island.”  
He leans forward and kisses the stunned orangette, leaving the teen stranded on an island no one will ever find. He regains his senses around the time Kyo and his two goons are drifting off in the life boat, the youth running into the surf with a look of desperation on his face.  
“Kyo! You can’t leave me here,” he shouts. “Please!”  
“Sorry, Berry, it’s for your own good,” he calls back. “Oh! By the way, there’s supposed to be a storm in a few days! Lock yourself in the house, it’ll be safe there! Bye!”  
Ichigo collapses in the water that now rests around his waist, the stricken look on his face as the boat speeds away drawing a possessive growl from Grimmjow. At the sound, Ichigo’s head picks up abruptly and he moves to look at the man slinking from the growth of bushes and trees.  
“Grimmjow!” he calls in relief. “I thought you were still on that boat.”  
“I promised I wouldn’t leave you alone with him, didn’t I?” the other snorts mockingly. “Now get over here before the sharks get interested.”  
The tan in that face quickly dissipates as Ichigo races out of the water, amber eyes turning back to the clear surface to catch a sleek form just off the shallows turning away. Grimmjow grasps his upper arm gently and pulls him further away from the water, his cyan orbs searching the island to gather his bearings. This island is littered with forest and grass, fruit trees and berry bushes, some herbs and even vegetable plants… it was made to live off of in case the gangster needed to get away for a long while. It should be fairly easy living here. He knows just by the landscape that there are a few caves and perhaps a cove closer to the beach, a high ridge is the most likely place to build a house, and the trees will make perfect covering in case a plane should pass too low. The first thing he’ll have to do is locate the house, which shouldn’t be too difficult for him since he can see the worn path made by frequent visits.  
“Come on,” he murmurs. “We’ll go to the house first, okay? You need some rest before we get ready for the storm. I also have to contact some help and check out what supplies you already have… Do you have your phone?”  
“No, Kyo threw it in the street when he was pulling me away from the club,” Ichigo sighs. “Is there anything I can do to help you? I’m not feeling particularly tired.”  
“No, Kurosaki, I want you to sleep,” Grimmjow frowns. “You look ready to pass out and I need you rested if you want to help. Leave everything to me; I live for this shit after all.”  
Ichigo gives him a soft smile, one full of gratefulness Grimmjow most likely won’t let him express verbally, and the teal haired man rolls his eyes before leading his best friend down the worn path. Halfway there and Grimmjow catches the growl of an animal, his cyan orbs narrowing as they search the undergrowth even as he slowly pushes Ichigo behind him for safety. A large grey wolf stalks slowly from the bushes, teeth bared in a snarl as it gets ready to attack. The large man has been around packs of wolves before, they’re easy enough to figure out and he’s managed to climb the ranks of many packs with relative ease. Grimmjow growls back, crouching to set a single hand on the ground in order to get to this beast’s level, and his eyes take on a ferocity only an animal can possess. After a few moments of staring one another down, the wolf thinks better of his choice on stepping within this animal’s territory. It flings its head back in a howl as it steps back, conceding defeat before turning tail and trotting off.  
“What was that?” Ichigo mumbles.  
“I’m a more dangerous animal than it was,” Grimmjow smirks. “Nothing more. Let’s get you to that house.”  
“Do you think he’ll have cameras on me?” Ichigo wonders. “What will he do if he sees you with me?”  
“Don’t know, don’t care,” the older remarks. “If he comes back here, it’ll just give me the opportunity to kill him like I wanted to in the first place.”  
Ichigo says nothing, but Grimmjow catches the expression in his amber pools… the one that wishes he could watch the teal haired man destroy the one causing him pain. It’s a very primal thing to think, yet Grimmjow is more aware of Ichigo’s baser instincts than the teen himself. Ichigo attracted Grimmjow on the sheer fact he remained an animal within the world of people.  
The house is amazing to say the least, one story and ranch style but still decked out in the expensive stuff you’d expect of a drug lord. The place looks almost new, the windows made of thick bullet proof glass in case of storms, and it’s built sturdy within the trees. Grimmjow approves of it, stepping inside with Ichigo and listening for the whir of security cameras. He hears nothing, thankfully, and realizes that Kyo was so confident of Ichigo’s helplessness he didn’t even bother to hook them up. The more dominant male immediately locates the bedroom, sending Ichigo to bed at once before searching the area. The clothes are mostly in Ichigo’s size, though there’s a dresser of stuff more Grimmjow’s size which he quickly realizes are Kyo’s things. Everything looks to have been redone for the orangette’s stay, which tells Grimmjow the piece of scum isn’t planning on visiting too often or for very long. The house has one bedroom, an office, a lavish bathroom, the living room pit, kitchen, laundry room, and indoor garden. After a quick sweep of the house, he heads to the pantry off the kitchen. Everything within the pantry is canned or imperishable, though the island gives plenty when it comes to vegetables, fruits, and herbs. On the back wall of the living room pit, in place of a TV considering there’s no reception out here, is a huge aquarium tank with all the fixings packaged and set neatly beneath it. With nothing better to do while Ichigo rests, Grimmjow gets started on setting up the aquarium. It’s huge and will be good when it comes to keeping seafood fresh so he doesn’t have to continuously catch more, plus he has no idea how long he’ll be unable to hunt because of the storm coming. He sits before the packages, reaching into his back pocket and taking out his phone to call one of his more reliable friends from the streets. He waits for them to answer, looking about as he muses to himself.  
“I usually like to rough it, but with Ichigo here… I’m really glad that bastard made things so easy for me,” Grimmjow murmurs.  
“Jaegerjaques, I did not give this number to you as a toy,” a cool and irritated voice sighs out.  
The comment draws a grin from Grimmjow, the childish male frequently having called just to relieve his boredom… or just to bother the raven he’s known since childhood. He stopped doing that last year after he was almost throttled by the other, but Ulquiorra still hasn’t let it go.  
“Yeah, I realize that,” he remarks as seriously as possible. “And I haven’t made any prank calls or anything all year. I’m calling now, because I’m trapped on a deserted island with Ichigo. He was kidnapped by his…”  
“Jaegerjaques, I’m really having trouble believing this isn’t a prank call,” Ulquiorra breathes in irritation.  
“No, I’m serious. He should’ve been missing for a few weeks now, call his old man,” Grimmjow protests with a slight panic. “I swear, I’m telling the truth! Just… listen to me. I would never lie about something like this, Ulquiorra, you know me.”  
“What’s going on, Jaegerjaques?” he remarks with a hint of worry.  
“Okay, look… Ichigo got roped into a dangerous relationship against his will a few months ago,” he explains. “He left him two months ago, but that jackass jumped him in the club again and forced him on a boat. I stowed away, but I couldn’t get him off before they left. It’s been a week or two of sailing… I can’t tell how long really… but he dropped Ichigo off on a deserted and uncharted island and I stuck around to keep him safe.”  
“You’re not kidding, are you?”  
“No, I’m not!” he snaps. “I’m lucky I happened to be in the area at the time, or he would’ve been fucked! I can keep him alive for as long as you need, but if that asshole comes back before then I can’t promise I won’t kill him!”  
“Calm down,” the twenty year old hacker comments in exasperation. “It’s up to the police to find him, but I can get the gang together and attempt to help them in any possible way. Can you tell me any specifics?”  
“Well, the guy’s name is Kyo. He’s a drug dealer and a gang leader,” Grimmjow sighs. “No doubt the cops are already looking for him on some charge or another. The island isn’t tropical per say, but it’s really warm here and a storm is coming within the next few days. There’s really nothing much I can tell you now, but the house here looks as though it was made as a safe house in case he needed to lay low for a long time. It’s got everything, even edible plants growing all over the place.”  
“It may take some time, Grimmjow,” his friend states firmly. “I will do all I can to help and I’ll send for the others as well. Can you call often?”  
“I can try. I’ll call back tomorrow, but right now I need to get ready for that storm.”  
There’s a long pause, but Grimmjow has dealt with Ulquiorra long enough to learn when there’s more to be said. He gets up and starts inching toward the bedroom to check on Ichigo, just waiting for the hacker to start speaking once more. Ichigo is curled around a pillow, the blankets cast aside although a corner still drapes over his waist, and light whimpers escape him through his nightmares.  
“Why did you follow him?” the raven finally asks.  
“You know why, Ulquiorra,” Grimmjow sighs as he backs away from the bedroom. “We’ve pussy footed around for years now, feeling each other out… but in the end you always knew what was going on. Ichigo has been mine for years; I’m not letting some jackass take him away from me. It’s bad enough he did something to nearly break him beyond repair! I had to talk him down from panic attacks every time the guy was within two feet of him.”  
“Are you sure about Ichigo, Grimmjow? I know you’ve looked for serious relationships before… is he the one?”  
The comment strikes Grimmjow as a surprise, he wasn’t expecting such a thing to be asked. Ichigo and he have been through a lot together, never leaving each other’s side. Even when Grimmjow was carted off to yet another expedition with his parents before their retirement, they kept in touch through e-mail, text message, internet chat, and phone calls. It’s a long time before he remembers what he was thinking about in the first place, his own mind working hard to answer the question he’s never let himself think about.  
“Grimmjow?”  
“Now’s hardly the time to be lecturing me on romance,” the other snorts derisively.  
“… Grimmjow.”  
“I think Ichigo is the right mate for me, but I’ve been hesitant on making a move and you know it,” he huffs. “Happy?”  
Grimmjow has always had that problem, but Ulquiorra has known him long enough to decipher his words. Thanks to years of being raised by more animals than humans, Grimmjow sometimes uses the animal term for certain things. One such thing is ‘mate’, which would mean anything from lover to wife depending on the sex. His other girlfriends and boyfriends always hated it when he referred to them as a mate or ‘his bitch’, but Ichigo always thought it was humorous. When Grimmjow slipped up in junior high, telling a bully Ichigo was ‘his bitch’, Ichigo had laughed and said ‘and you’re my pussycat’. That nickname wasn’t Grimmjow’s favorite, but he was relieved Ichigo didn’t take it the wrong way.  
“And you’re thinking about it now because he’s been kidnapped?”  
“No… because he needs me,” Grimmjow sighs a bit deflated. “He needs me now and I won’t abandon him. The guys that he’s been dating are assholes and abusive, he’s safe with me and I want to keep it that way. Now stop asking me all this shit, I’m starting to feel like an overemotional chick!”  
“… I can’t deny this has been a long time coming,” Ulquiorra comments. “I do believe I’ve been waiting for this since you told me about your first time ‘experimenting’ with him. Take care of Kurosaki; I’ll deal with the police and gather a bit of information about the island. The foliage and weather may help narrow down where you are.”  
“Thank you, I’ll take good care of him. Do your best to help us and I’ll do my best to keep in contact with you. I can’t promise much, however… I forgot my charger and I don’t know a thing about hacking computers.”  
“Talk to Ichigo, his uncle had him hacking sites before he turned nine from what I hear.”  
“… Seriously?”  
There’s a noise of confirmation and the two hang up, never expending the breath needed for a farewell. Afterward, Grimmjow moves back into the bedroom. Ichigo is still in the throes of a nightmare, panting and sweating as the scent of fear rolls off him. Grimmjow sits beside him and gathers his smaller frame into his arms, his familiar scent of fresh rain and forest washing over the teen and soothing him. Ichigo relaxes, nuzzling into his chest as he grips the front of Grimmjow’s black tank top. The naturalist sighs, running his fingers through orange locks, and closes his eyes to rest just a bit before getting back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe, no reviews T^T I wonder why some sites are so different when it comes to that, FF has thousands of reviews. Hmm... I'm gonna have to get used to this. *sighs* Anyway! I hope those that are reading are enjoying the fic =)
> 
> Shiro: Maybe they ain't reviewin' 'cause yer fic sucks.  
> Vae: It does not! T^T  
> Ichi: Don't listen to him, he's just upset he's not in it. *pats Vae's back*

Chapter 2  
Ichigo wakes in the arms of Grimmjow, though that’s not what his mind is telling him. He cries out and flails, thinking the man holding him is Kyo, and Grimmjow wakes with a start before hushing his burden. Clarity fills amber eyes, Ichigo’s breathing settling as he lags against the muscled chest against him, and Grimmjow feels his heartbeat slow to a normal rate.  
“You okay?” he wonders.  
“Yeah, I just… I forgot where I was,” the orangette offers tiredly.  
“You don’t have to worry anymore, Ichigo,” Grimmjow says softly. “I’m here to help you, I won’t leave you. You’re safe with me.”  
Ichigo nods through his scowl, clutching tighter at the front of his shirt before the moment is lost. It’s obvious comfort is the last thing the lithe male wants, always saying it makes him feel like a girl, but Grimmjow is the only one he’ll take it from since that’s the only person aware of when he really needs it. Ichigo gets up to stretch, sending Grimmjow a thankful look as he shakes off the effects of his nightmare. Grimmjow knows his best friend well after years of testing one another, so he realizes Ichigo doesn’t want to talk about what happened yet… but he will eventually. He stands and heads out to the living room, glancing at Ichigo as the younger male looks around.  
“Well, if I had to be stuck somewhere I’m glad this place is so awesome,” he sighs. “What do you want me to do, Grimmjow?”  
“See that aquarium?” Grimmjow inquires with a point that Ichigo’s gaze follows. “I want you to set that up. You’ll need to head down to the sea in order to bring back some water, but only fill it half way. If we need more water, we can always go back for more.”  
“What are you going to do?”  
“I’m heading out to go fishing, so I’ll need to fill a few large bins with sea water,” he smirks. “I want you to stay out of the ocean, Ichigo. There are sharks out there at this time of day; I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
“What about you?” the teen bristles.  
“I’m not gonna get hurt, Ichigo,” he chuckles. “I’ve been swimming with sharks since I grew out of the dogpaddle. Trust me, okay? This is the wilderness, my element; let me take care of you here.”  
Ichigo apparently doesn’t like the idea of him taking care of everything, yet he also knows now isn’t the time for his pride to rear its head… Grimmjow is right; Ichigo has no clue how to survive unless fighting is involved. He gasps when he’s pulled closer to the teal haired man, Grimmjow yanking off the teen’s shirt before doing the same with himself.  
“W-What are you doing?” Ichigo stammers with a blush.  
“There are wolves out there and you need to gather fruits and vegetables after setting up the aquarium,” he explains. “As far as they know, you’re my mate and they won’t touch you. You’ll have to have my scent on you if I’m not with you or they might test their boundaries, so you’ll have to wear my shirt for now. I won’t need it; I’ll be in the water.”  
Ichigo sighs in irritation, but takes it anyway and pulls it over his head. Grimmjow smirks at him before heading out into a small storage garage attached to the house, Ichigo watching him pull out a few large bins before stacking them and hefting them over a shoulder. Grimmjow heads down to the beach and Ichigo heads back inside to set up the aquarium. He doesn’t know why his friend has decided to start caring for fish, but he casts it aside as a feline thing… he’s always thought that jaguar rubbed off on Grimmjow a little more than considered healthy.  
Grimmjow has the bins filled with a good majority of saltwater; the muscular male stripped down to his tight boxers with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh as he surveys the water. A sound behind him has his head turning toward the path, Ichigo stumbling out of the trees with a curse. He grabs the bucket he had dropped upon his near fall, looking up and stopping on a dime at the sight. A blush lights up his face, his amber eyes looking over Grimmjow’s ripped form as the sun shines on his tan skin. The teal haired male knows exactly what Ichigo is doing, the feeling of those eyes caressing his body drawing a feral smirk to his lips, yet he says nothing. Ichigo grips the bucket tighter and hurries over to the water, stepping into it to cool off and fill the bucket.  
“Ichigo, I said not to go into the water,” Grimmjow frowns.  
“I’m in the shallows, I’ll be fine.”  
“You do know some species of shark go into the shallows, right?”  
Ichigo hesitates before sighing and scooting back closer to the beach, looking back at Grimmjow with a challenging scowl that warns him from saying anything. With a soft chuckle, the teal haired Adonis walks into the water and dives beneath its surface. He’s always been good at diving, able to hold his breath a long time as he circles the reef just off shore for good sized fish. He usually does this with Hallibel, the woman a good friend of his from Australia. She’s only one of many around the world that ended up moving here to be near Grimmjow, creating an unstoppable team used by the cops on a regular basis. Their detective group covers all areas, not just local or land. Hallibel had managed to convince Stark and Nelliel that buying a small condo on the beach was a good idea, though Grimmjow prefers the forest, and Grimmjow was the only person she could convince to go diving with her after her lovers refused. Nelliel loves to run and Stark prefers to laze about, yet they didn’t want Hallibel to go diving alone. She had taught Grimmjow how to hold his breath for deep dives, surprised he learned so fast… though he never told her about his time at the ocean with his parents and a tribe known for their freestyle divers.  
*Okay, * Grimmjow muses. *Let’s get some fish for dinner. *  
Grimmjow may not have been serious with anyone before, but he’s had lovers… as flippant and temporary as they were, they were still his… and he’s a damn good provider. He grows attached to all the women and men he’s bedded, protecting them and taking care of them until they mutually separate to move on to better prospects… or they get tired of his more animalistic tendencies. He dives deeper, reaching out and grabbing a good sized fish with a long body. It attempts to fight him, yet his hold is iron and he heads back up to the surface with his catch. The minute he surfaces, he quickly deposits the fish into the closest bin. His eyes immediately look for Ichigo, finding the smaller male sitting patiently in the sun to dry off.  
“Hey, Grimmjow?” he comments. “Can’t we just carry these bins full of water and come back for more? I really don’t want to make so many trips by myself.”  
“… Yeah, that’s fine,” he relents. “Why don’t you look for some fruits and vegetables.”  
“There’s a tide pool over there,” he points toward the left. “It has a lot of mussels. Should I gather some of them, too?”  
“That sounds good, just keep yourself busy and stay out of the water. Not only do you have to worry about sharks and jellyfish, but the seawater will wash my scent off that shirt… and you’ll have to worry about wolves.”  
Ichigo sighs and nods, standing and picking up his bucket before heading for the tide pool. Grimmjow waits, keeping his eyes on the smaller male until he’s sitting by the pool. He needs to know exactly where he should be searching for the other, cutting down on the time it takes to find him and keeping aware of Ichigo’s safety at all times.  
“I’m fine, stop staring at me!” the orangette yells in hostilely.  
Grimmjow grins at the flare of temper, catching the small flicker of the flame Ichigo used to have and enjoying it completely. He takes another deep breath and dives down, catching a small shark darting beneath him. He propels himself through the waters, ignoring the shark in favor of some oysters among the reef. When he comes back up, Ichigo is fighting to reach the apples on a high tree branch. Ichigo is trying with all he is to keep his mind off the practically nude figure in the water behind him, taking every ounce of his willpower to keep his member uninterested when he knows it most certainly is. After his little escapade with Kyo, he’s been terrified of having sex again and has been keeping well out of the way of anything that may lead to it. Now, unfortunately, Kyo’s left him stranded on a deserted island with the one man he’d been fantasizing about since he was old enough to have wet dreams… Oh yeah, he definitely fucked himself over by leaving out those security cameras.  
“Stupid apples,” he grumbles. “I’m not climbing the damn tree just to collect a few pieces of fruit!”  
“Problem?”  
Ichigo gasps, jumping about a foot in the air at the sinful voice only inches from his ear. He whirls around quickly, amber eyes fighting to lock with cyan pools only to drop down the man’s physique… taking in the large package within soaked boxer briefs. He blushes and swallows audibly as he quickly looks away, the object of his interest grinning widely to showcase those sharp canines of his.  
“Need help?”  
“No, I can handle picking fruit,” Ichigo huffs. “Weren’t you fishing?”  
“I’m taking a break, thought I’d come give you a lift. Why don’t you just climb the tree?”  
“I’m not climbing the tree just to get some fruit, there has to be some closer to the ground on the way back to the house.”  
Grimmjow shakes his head, gripping the smaller male’s slim waist and lifting him with ease. Ichigo cries out in surprise, holding tightly to Grimmjow’s wrists in case he should lose his balance. Once he’s settled down, he grumbles about the other’s persistence and starts picking the apples closest to him. Once he’s finished, he’s set back down. He had brought along an unused sheet from the linen closet, pulling the ends together and knotting them to make a makeshift bag. He wraps the knotted ends behind his neck, the sheet hanging down to his knees for the time being… he’ll eventually tie it around his chest to more resemble a backpack, but right now he needs to be able to drop in more fruit.  
“How’d the mussel farming go?” Grimmjow inquires as he leans against the tree’s thick trunk.  
“Pretty good, I got half a bucket,” Ichigo answers. “I also managed to get some pears and oranges… and there are peach trees just outside the front of the house. I also spotted some berry bushes, so maybe I’ll gather a bunch to make pies.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“How’s the fishing?”  
“I caught a few good sized fish, found some oysters, and I believe we’ll have shark tonight,” he grins. “I saw a small one by the reef I just may get a hold of.”  
“Grimmjow, don’t go looking for trouble!” the orangette scowls. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
“… Would you rather have wolf?”  
“Grimmjow!”  
“I’m just kidding, Ichigo,” he laughs. “I won’t bring back the shark unless it attacks me first, okay? I promise.”  
Ichigo nods in satisfaction, although he’s almost positive the other will provoke the animal anyway. He turns and hefts his burden, lifting the bucket to stumble back to the house. Grimmjow watches his progress carefully, waiting until he’s out of sight to head back to the ocean. He still wants to catch a couple squid and more fish before tangling with that shark… maybe he’ll manage a small octopus while he’s at it.  
It doesn’t take long for them to get the food around, Ichigo collecting a few pails of berries when Grimmjow drags the first bin his way. It’s a plastic storage bin, about the length of Ichigo’s legs and sturdy enough to handle a lot of weight. The orangette peers inside to see an array of colorful fish swimming about their new environment, clumps of seaweed still rooted to the dirt they grew in drifting along the bottom. Ichigo abandons his pails and moves to help the other carry the large bin up to the house.  
“It’s okay, I got it,” Grimmjow murmurs.  
“Let me help,” Ichigo frowns. “I can do a bit of heavy lifting, you know. Training with Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yorouchi really builds the muscle.”  
Grimmjow knows those three, yet doesn’t understand how they’re such good friends with Kisuke Urahara. Yorouchi he knows, that’s Kisuke’s wife… god help him… Ikkaku was a schoolmate and dojo buddy of Ichigo’s throughout his life, but Kenpachi? That man taught within the dojo they entered, yet Ichigo posed such a challenge to the large man that he couldn’t keep away. Grimmjow has no clue at all how he knows Kisuke, but he doesn’t fail to use that bond to his advantage.  
“Why do you keep letting that psychotic uncle of yours pit you against those lunatics?”  
“… One of those lunatics happens to be my aunt,” Ichigo smirks. “Besides, Kenpachi doesn’t visit often and I don’t mind the workout.”  
Grimmjow shakes his head, yet takes one handle while Ichigo takes the other. Moving them this way is much easier than before, the two making short work of entering them into their new environment already strewn with strings of mussels along the sandy bottom. When they’re done they look upon around fifteen fish, mussels, a couple squid, a small octopus, two crabs, three lobsters, and oysters.  
“Why did you want an aquarium, Grimmjow?” Ichigo wonders as he follows the other back to the beach.  
“It’s for the storm,” he offers. “I won’t be able to go fishing when the storm hits, so keeping the fish alive until we want to eat them is a good idea.”  
“Oh… Why are we going back to the beach? I still have to get those pails.”  
“I have one more thing to pick up,” Grimmjow grins.  
Ichigo looks at him curiously, as the teal haired man moved all the bins to the tree line and the younger male didn’t see the beach after leaving to gather fruit and vegetables. When they walk out onto the sands, Ichigo nearly passes out. There, lying on the white sands, is a shark about the size of Grimmjow.  
“What the… you said… that’s not…”  
“Yeah, I know,” the other chuckles. “Stupid thing tried to beat me to one of those fish, took it out with my hunting knife.”  
“You could’ve been killed!”  
“Don’t freak out, I promised I wouldn’t go after them unless they attacked me first. Besides, can you imagine all the meat we’ll get off this thing?”  
Ichigo feels like beating his head against a tree, watching the larger man kneel beside the shark’s body. He says nothing as he unsheathes the hunting knife once more, the metal singing against its case. With a single quick swipe, the shark’s stomach is sliced open and Grimmjow gets elbows deep as he guts the animal. Ichigo gags at the sight, never being the type to enjoy hunting, and looks away.  
“That’s disgusting, Grimmjow,” he huffs.  
“What? I have to clean it,” the muscular man states innocently. “Don’t worry, I won’t touch you without bathing, you little sissy.”  
“I’m not a sissy! I just don’t like the thought of blood and guts… I rarely like it in horror films.”  
“Whatever, just grab that knife and help me.”  
“I am not touching that thing.”  
Grimmjow growls at the other, irritation quickly surfacing in his best friend’s refusal to listen, and Ichigo huffs before doing as told. It’s not often the teal haired man gets this way with him… well, without good reason… but Ichigo’s learned quickly when not to press things. As the two sit quietly and clean the shark’s carcass, Grimmjow continuously glances to the vibrant haired teen. He’s forced to suppress the laughter than wants to sound at the other’s disgusted features, the orangette making it all too obvious blood is something he doesn’t relish in the least.  
“You’re such a chick,” Grimmjow laughs.  
Ichigo’s face is green with disgust, the two having finished with the shark and stocked the fridge and freezer before setting some out to dry. He’s draped along the couch, his arms covering his head as he lies on his stomach. Grimmjow leans on his forearms at the back of the couch, smirking at the beautiful bitch before him. Ichigo is so different than the other’s he’s been attracted to, probably the reason Grimmjow’s been so drawn to him.  
“Come on, Ichi. We should make some dinner before bed.”  
“I want to take a bath before that, I need to get all this saltwater smell from me.”  
“Okay, fine. Go wash up and I’ll make dinner.”  
He smacks the other’s butt, the orangette yelping as his head shoots up to scowl at the retreating man. The teen hurries into the bathroom to soak in the large in-ground tub, leaving Grimmjow to get a few steaks he cut from the shark. As those cook, he starts cutting up a salad and some fruit. He’s always been an adept provider, but this is the first time he bothered to cook for his infatuation… not that he doesn’t know how. He’s actually rather talented in that area, though only a select few of his friends know it.  
“Grimmjow!” Ichigo calls. “Come here!”  
Although they’ve been together long enough to share bathroom time without jumping one another… which wasn’t the case when Ichigo turned fifteen… Grimmjow notes how uneasy he feels on the walk to the bathroom. When he opens the door, he catches Ichigo pressing himself against the back of the tub.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“Look at that,” Ichigo mutters with a nod forward.  
Grimmjow glances around dutifully, though mainly to indulge his buddy. His eyes, however, sweep along the floor and catch the faint movement of a snake. Ichigo can’t stand snakes, they’re his one phobia, and only Grimmjow is aware of this fact… just like how Ichigo is the only one that knows Grimmjow abhors dogs. It’s not a phobia, per say, but he was attacked by a few feral mutts once when he was ten and he’s never seen dogs in the same manner. Wolves and coyotes are different for him, he’s lived among them a long time and knows how they think, but dogs in general send a spike of hatred and distrust through him.  
“We must’ve left the door open,” he murmurs. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it.”  
“Be careful, it could be poisonous!”  
“Ichigo, I highly doubt that fucker would’ve left you stranded here with poisonous snakes.”  
He has a doubtful look upon his features, yet says nothing. Grimmjow waltz over to the chair the snake is hiding behind; glancing in just to be certain before chuckling… it’s just a rather large Gardner snake. He reaches in and pulls the creature out from beneath the chair, lifting it for the orangette to see and snickering at the white color his face takes on. As he heads out to discard the snake, his cyan orbs drop down to peer along Ichigo’s body beneath the clear water. It’s only fair, after all… since Ichigo was looking him up and down like a hungry feline.  
“Be right back.”  
“I’ll be out by then,” Ichigo mutters. “I’m not sticking around here if there are more.”  
Grimmjow chuckles richly at that, humming to himself as he walks out of the room. He can hear the water swish as the teen hurries out to get dressed, grinning widely to himself as he imagines that body in all its glory. Soon, that body will be his to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go. Chapter 2 is done and over with. You know! Maybe people here like to wait for a fic to be completed =D I know I do. Okay, well... I'm not gonna post every chapter in one day, so you'll just have to wait =p
> 
> Grimm: Post them now! I like to get to the good part! =3  
> Ichi: No! I hate his idea of the good part! D8  
> Grimm: Not during the process.  
> Ichi: *elbows Grimm in stomach*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Ichigo wakes in the middle of the night, the lightening flashing outside the window bright enough to rival the sun. His heart is beating erratically as the thunder booms loud enough to deafen a person, the orangette slipping from bed and moving into the living room. Grimmjow is slumbering on the couch, head buried beneath his pillow to block out the sounds of the violent storm, and starts when Ichigo nearly crawls on top of him.  
“How can you catnap through this?” Ichigo mutters. “It woke me up from a dead sleep.”  
“Uh… hello? Where have I grown up?” Grimmjow scoffs. “Storms are a natural thing, Ichi. I got used to them. Come here, I can’t sleep like this.”  
Blankets are pushed to the floor along with pillows, the two curling up against one another before the large fireplace. It’s electric, just made to look real, so they don’t have to worry about rain getting in through the chimney. Ichigo lies on Grimmjow’s chest, one of his favorite places to nap when they’re hanging out, and the teal haired man is tucking a pillow beneath his head to get more comfortable.  
“I always liked being with you,” Ichigo sighs in content. “Too bad it could never work out between us.”  
“… Wait… why?”  
“We’re too stubborn,” the orangette chuckles. “We’d never give on anything even if we’re wrong, we’d always be fighting and if something happened… I don’t know if I could just be friends.”  
“You’re an idiot,” Grimmjow snorts. “Being together wouldn’t be any different than fucking one another like we did before.”  
“It would be totally different!” Ichigo protests.  
“Whose shoulder did you cry on when your boyfriends hit you?”  
“… Yours.”  
“Who did you run to when you didn’t feel safe?”  
“… You.”  
“Who did you come to when your stalkers needed their asses kicked?”  
“… Okay, okay, I get the point,” Ichigo bristles. “It might not be any different… but that didn’t turn out all that well, now did it?”  
“You broke it off because that fucker Jin Kariya was showering you with gifts of affection and pretty little words,” Grimmjow points out. “I told you he was using you, but you didn’t listen to me. Your inability to read people is way worse than mine and that’s saying something.”  
“Your ability is perfect,” Ichigo mutters bitterly. “You’re always right about people.”  
“So you should listen.”  
“… Shut up, Grimmjow.”  
The comment comes out as a sigh and Ichigo makes himself more comfortable before hiding his face from his best friend. The older male knows he’s forgiven, yet also knows he’s just demolished any argument Ichigo could use against them being together. They’ve been through some serious things before, including a three month long disagreement that had them trying to kill one another each time they crossed paths… that was brought on by a rumor about Grimmjow being a member of the gang that tried to burn down Isshin Kurosaki’s small clinic. Those that broke in had a key, something Ichigo only trusted Grimmjow with, and the orangette wholeheartedly believed the teal haired man had something to do with it. As he said before, they wouldn’t back down even if they were wrong. He later found out it was a friend of his sister’s that lived with Kisuke, his uncle. Jinta stole the key from Grimmjow upon his visit, when Grimmjow caught Ichigo in the shower for some fun, and gave it to the group of high school thugs he was trying to impress. Sadly, the making out didn’t stop when they were arguing… it was just more hateful than anything, more biting and scratching. They just couldn’t get away from one another.  
“Grimm?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What if you weren’t there? What would you have done if you couldn’t find me?”  
“… I would’ve torn down the fucking city to find out what happened,” he comments seriously. “And the minute I would’ve gotten the slightest hint your ex was behind it, I would’ve hunted him down like a damn dog before tearing him apart. He would’ve tripped over himself to get you back to me.”  
“He’s a dangerous man, Grimmjow,” Ichigo murmurs just as seriously.  
“I’m a dangerous animal,” he scoffs. “There’s no one in heaven or hell that knows how to hunt me, he’s no different. Besides… I’m more dangerous when you’re involved.”  
“Why?”  
He doesn’t answer the question, just kisses the top of his orangette’s head. That’s the only answer Ichigo needs, as he’s felt something growing between them for a long while now… he just couldn’t believe he’d be that lucky. He knew he should’ve run to Grimmjow that very night Kyo drugged him, but his pride wouldn’t allow it. He’s never felt so weak in all his life, which meant Grimmjow would’ve seen him in that light and he just couldn’t let the other see him like that.  
“I want to hear it,” Ichigo comments quietly. “I want to hear you say it.”  
“… Some things are better left unsaid,” Grimmjow smirks teasingly. “After all… when you have heard that three word death sentence it never worked out in your favor.”  
“… True. That’s the only reason I’m not pressing it,” the younger male sighs. “But you will tell me, right?”  
“On our wedding day.”  
“WHAT! First off, I never said I’d marry you. Secondly, that’s like…. years from now!” Ichigo babbles as he props himself up with his forearms.  
“Nah, it’s not gonna be that long,” he waves off. “After we get off this island, we’re gonna get hitched so I’ll never have to worry about you making poor choices again.”  
“And when did you decide this?” the orangette bristles.  
“Around the time he was dragging you onto his boat.”  
“And you were gonna tell me… when?”  
“I wasn’t. I was gonna wait till we got back, take you to Vegas for a vacation, get you piss ass drunk, and coax you into one of those little chapels.”  
“Unbelievable.”  
“Go to sleep, Ichi,” Grimmjow chuckles. “You’re safe with me, you know that.”  
“Says the man planning my abduction and forced marriage,” the other mumbles in humor.  
“What can I say; you bring out the beast in me.”  
The storm outside is forgotten in Ichigo’s mirth, the warmth and safety of Grimmjow’s arms wrapping him in a serene cloak that soon has him falling asleep. The teal haired man doesn’t miss the happy little smile on his best friend’s lips, smirking to himself before settling down to rest.  
They’re woken again, not by thunder but by a phone ringing loudly nearby. Grimmjow sleeps through the noise, yet starts awake when Ichigo moves away from him. The orangette seems confused and lost a moment, crawling over Grimmjow and toward the couch to dig under it. Grimmjow takes in the view joyously, almost disappointed when Ichigo sits back on his heels with the cordless in his hand.  
“Hello?” he answers questioningly.  
“Hey, babe!”  
The voice is Kyo’s and Ichigo flinches away from the handset he’s put on speaker. Grimmjow moves to sit directly behind him, keeping his breathing so quiet it can’t be heard. Knowing the other is there calms the orangette enough to get his temper back.  
“What do you want, you fucker?” he bites out.  
“My, my. Awfully brave now that I’m not there, aren’t we?”  
“I think I have a right to be pissed off! You dropped me off in the middle of nowhere during a fucking hurricane! You stupid prick! I can’t believe you’d abduct me like that! What’s wrong? Your new bed buddy not enough for you?”  
“You were always special, Ichigo. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Which is why I’ve decided not to leave you there all alone,” Kyo chirps happily. “It must be horrible for a social butterfly like yourself to be cut off from the world, so I’ll start sending some company three times a week after the storm! Be nice to them and do everything they want, they’re paying good money to fuck you.”  
“I am not gonna be your little whore!” Ichigo shouts in fury. “If they try to touch me I’ll fucking kill them!”  
“And then I’ll have to pay you a visit and show you your place just like last time, now won’t I?” Kyo growls. “You don’t want a repeat of that, do you? I, for one, would love to teach you where you belong again. It was so enjoyable for me.”  
Grimmjow can feel all the fight drain from his friend, anger radiating off him in waves at this. Ichigo shrinks away from the phone, a soft whimper escaping his lips before he attempts to gather his dissipated fury.  
“I won’t let them touch me,” he murmurs. “You can come and teach me all you like, but I won’t let them. Getting raped by you was bad enough; I won’t go through it again with a myriad of your drug pals.”  
“You’ll do as you’re told, I’ll make certain of that. Get yourself all gussied up after the storm, your first customer has a fetish for skimpy costumes. There should be some in the back of the closet.”  
“But…”  
The line goes dead and Ichigo just sits staring at it, lost and uncertain how he should be feeling at this moment. Grimmjow carefully reaches forward and turns the phone off. He shifts his friend in his arms, holding him close as he tries to provide the comfort Ichigo rarely asks for.  
“Do you remember when I visited you all beaten up?” Ichigo murmurs. “It was two months ago… I told you I got in a fight with some drunks outside the club.”  
“I remember,” Grimmjow murmurs into orange locks.  
“Kyo had beaten me,” he remarks. “I fought back… we were both in pretty bad shape. He had tied me to the bed when I was a little drunk and forced me to sleep with him. When he untied me the next morning, I tore into him. He got pissed and started swinging back. He went to the hospital and I went to you.”  
“You should’ve told me then, Ichigo,” he frowns. “I would’ve made certain he never touched you again.”  
“I couldn’t… I didn’t want you to… I was just so…”  
“You are not weak,” the older male states the minute he catches on to Ichigo’s train of thought. “You are the strongest person I know, Ichigo. Don’t you ever think otherwise. You’re strong, but you can’t carry the weight of the world alone… that’s why I’m here.”  
“Grimm?”  
“Yeah, Ichi?”  
“I’m glad you’re here.”  
“Me, too, Ichi.”  
The day is boring and slow, the storm outside keeping the two from leaving the house and leaving them with little to nothing to keep them occupied. Ichigo attempted to call out from the phone, but it only receives calls. Grimmjow’s cell lost reception through the hurricane, so talking to Ulquiorra was a no go… he had wanted to tell the other he believed Kyo was staying in a club. He had heard the music booming in the background, which leads him to believe the other is holed up above a nightclub or similar building. They tried the computer, yet found a password locking it. Ichigo’s now attempting to crack it while Grimmjow fixes them some lunch. He’s overjoyed the fish tank is well stocked, as this storm doesn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon. Which also means Ichigo won’t have to worry about company for a long while and Grimmjow has enough time to figure out how to go about getting rid of them. It’s a large island with plenty of foliage… an inexperienced person could easily lose their way or get killed before reaching the house.  
“I got it!” Ichigo shouts excitedly. “I’m in!”  
He hurries into the kitchen, eyes alight with his joy. Grimmjow’s never seen him like this unless they were fighting, so alive and filled with accomplishment. He gives the smaller male a smile and hands him a plate with some fish and a salad, a bowl of sliced fruit already on the table. They sit down to eat, the silence lasting a small amount of time before it’s interrupted.  
“I want to have sex,” Ichigo remarks.  
Grimmjow spits out his mouthful off food and coughs, completely shocked by the comment. Ichigo was never the straightforward type; he’d always play around the topic of making out or play coy until Grimmjow jumped him, so this is completely unexpected. After he settles, he clears his throat and levels Ichigo with a teal stare. The orangette is watching him innocently with a hint of concern.  
“… Okay… That came out of nowhere,” Grimmjow comments.  
“I was just thinking,” he blushes. “I mean… you said you wanted to get married when we get home, but… I haven’t been able to have sex since that fallout with Kyo. I know you like…”  
“Ichigo, you’re an idiot,” Grimmjow laughs. “I love having sex, but I can wait if you’re not ready.”  
“Still… I want to try.”  
“Tonight we can play, okay?”  
Ichigo nods and finishes his food, watching Grimmjow intently as he tries to enjoy his meal. After just a short while, he realizes ‘tonight’ begins once he’s done. With a heavy sigh, he hurries up and puts the dishes in the sink. He doesn’t even get back to the table before Ichigo is grasping his wrist, dragging him toward the bedroom eagerly. It’s been a long time since they messed around, so it’s understandable the other is so enthusiastic, yet Grimmjow wants to savor the moment and tugs back to slow Ichigo down.  
“What?”  
“I just want to take it slow,” he shrugs.  
“In the bedroom, not now.”  
With a rich chuckle, he walks into the room and pushes Ichigo onto the bed. The orangette spreads his legs a bit so Grimmjow can kneel between them, something he’s gotten used to doing from their ‘experimental’ stage. Their lips are touching softly and hesitantly at first, trying to feel one another out after so long apart, and then Grimmjow is pushing forward with a hand on the headboard and another on Ichigo’s thigh. Ichigo is far more receptive with Grimmjow than his other lovers, gripping teal locks and broad shoulders. Grimmjow nuzzles his neck before sucking on the skin there, his hand creeping up Ichigo’s thigh and beneath his shirt. He traces the valleys of the orangette’s abs, moving away to rid them of their shirts and grinning widely when Ichigo moves to straddle his lap. He rocks his hips, humming in delight as their hard flesh gains a bit of friction. The teal haired male hisses at the motion, laying the smaller man onto the bed and sliding along his frame. A moan spills from kiss swollen lips that belong to Ichigo, his hands twisting in the pillowcase alongside his head. Grimmjow goes back to his neck, making sure to leave a mark that won’t be missed. He reaches for Ichigo jeans, unbuttoning them and starting on the zipper when the other freezes. The look in amber eyes tells him all he needs to know… Ichigo wants it, but it’s just too soon. He nods his understanding, settling beside the other now that the mood is ruined. He’s still hard, but Ichigo’s fear has killed his interest. As they wait for sleep to claim them, he watches the ceiling and listens to the rain beating against the house. The minute Ichigo’s breathing evens out; he sighs and pulls the other closer. When this is all over, Kyo’s a dead man… if only for the fact it’s his fault his libido is killing him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe, come on, no comments at all? This sucks =( Hmm... hopefully FF won't be taking my fics out until I'm bored with Fanfiction.

Chapter 4  
Grimmjow’s mind is in a sleepy haze, fighting to wake and still too lazy to pull itself from slumber. He purrs as a hand trails softly along his abdomen, tickling his firm muscles as it dips lower and traces the waist of his pants. His jeans are undone, a groan leaving his lips as slender fingers free his half hard erection from his boxers. He’s positive he’s dreaming right now, the sensations so akin to his fantasies of taking his best friend mercilessly… which only has him hardening more. Once he’s fully erect, a sharp breath is drawn from him as a wet heat wraps around his head. His cyan eyes pop open in surprise, his head tilting a bit to take in the head of orange in his lap. Ichigo takes in more of his large length, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks hard, and Grimmjow moans in appreciation. It’s been an extremely long time since Ichigo gave him head, the last time being a month or two before their violent fallout, and it’s still just as perfect as it was then.  
“Have you been… practicing?” he murmurs.  
Ichigo shakes his head slightly in answer, indicating that this particular event was reserved for Grimmjow alone. Even while being abused by Kyo, Ichigo refused to give him head. He took a lot of beatings for it, but he took them gladly. He bobs his head along Grimmjow’s length, the other entwining his fingers in vibrant locks. Ichigo’s glad he can at least give Grimmjow this much, the guilt within his stomach from leaving the other to suffer last night festering until he almost cried.  
“Ah,” Grimmjow utters in bliss. “Mm… fuck!”  
Ichigo relaxes his throat and swallows the teal haired man’s member, Grimmjow’s fingers tightening painfully in his hair at the surprise. The larger male curses quietly, unintentionally pushing Ichigo’s head down until his nose brushes teal curls. The orangette swallows repeatedly to keep from gagging, only making the other’s grip more painful as his release approaches rapidly. Ichigo manages to pull away a bit, sucking hard, and Grimmjow slams his head back down roughly as he spills his seed into the back of his throat with a feral growl. The younger male pulls away after swallowing, coughing a bit and scowling at the other as he wipes his mouth.  
“Was that necessary?” he snaps in a roughened tone.  
“… You practically molested me in my sleep,” Grimmjow counters. “If I were awake, I could’ve controlled myself a bit more.”  
“Oh yeah, you’re the epitome of self-control,” the orangette scoffs in disbelief.  
“So… When did you learn to deep throat?”  
Ichigo blushes brightly and gets up, refusing to answer that question. He’s not about to tell Grimmjow that he had spoken to Renji the night of his abduction about it, as he had planned to start up their little sessions once more and wanted to surprise Grimmjow. The other’s ego is large enough already, no need to add fuel to the fire. In truth, Grimmjow’s more feral way of making out always had Ichigo hot under the collar with just a look. He doesn’t know why, but even back then he had wished for the other to take the next step and just fuck him. Too bad he wasn’t the type to initiate that himself, or he would’ve lost his virginity to the teal haired man years ago.  
“What do you want to do today?” Grimmjow wonders absently.  
His ears pick up the howling wind and beating rain outside, knowing it’ll be yet another day inside for the two of them. The least that piss ant could’ve done was hook up a few gaming consoles. Ichigo crawls on top of Grimmjow, lying so their bodies are parallel to each other and his nose is touching his friend’s.  
“I want…”  
“We just tried to have sex last night,” Grimmjow points out. “Do you really think it’s wise to try again so quickly?”  
“You don’t even know that’s what I was gonna say!” Ichigo scowls begrudgingly.  
That’s exactly what he was gonna say, but he’s not about to tell Grimmjow that. The teal haired man watches him with skeptical cyan orbs, the orangette blushing before pulling away. This man knows him far too well. After he’s sitting on the end of the bed, Grimmjow sits up to better gauge his reactions and Ichigo decides his companion is probably right… it’s too soon to be playing around. He’ll just have to try again tonight.  
“We can try emailing Ulquiorra,” he shrugs. “I unlocked the computer.”  
“What the hell kind of idiot puts a computer in the reach of a hacker?” Grimmjow snorts.  
“Well… I never told Kyo I was a hacker,” Ichigo smirks mischievously. “I didn’t really tell him anything about myself. All he wanted was sex and rights to say he owned me, so I kept quiet. I’m glad I did now, or we’d be in trouble.”  
“We’re stranded on a deserted island during a hurricane,” Grimmjow mumbles. “How much more trouble could we be in?”  
Ichigo ignores his comment, getting up and heading out into the hall. Once he’s almost to the office, Grimmjow exits the room and heads for the kitchen. He’s not about to let Ichigo go without breakfast, even if he has to make him at least eat an apple. The orangette shrugs and sits down at the computer desk, his fingers flying along the keyboard as he searches Kyo’s database. As he thought, the man backed up all his information pertaining to his illegal habits on this computer. Ichigo grins widely and tests the internet connection. The storm has eased a bit, though it’s still uncomfortably strong, but the connection works if only just. Grimmjow enters around his little seated victory dance, sending him a strange look that clearly states ‘what the fuck’.  
“Oh, uh… the internet works,” Ichigo blushes. “You can email Ulquiorra now.”  
He nods and tosses Ichigo the apple he brought him, exchanging positions with the younger male and surprised when the orangette sits down on his lap. Ichigo gives him a shy and questioning look, asking if it’s okay and receiving a large feral grin as an answer. Grimmjow wraps his arms around Ichigo to reach the keyboard as the other eats his breakfast. Instead of email, however, he first attempts to invite the raven to chat. It’s immediate, the reply he gets, and he can tell the other is worried.  
Murcielago04: What’s been going on? You haven’t called me! Is everything okay?  
Pantera06: Everything’s fine… for now. The hurricane knocked out my cell, I couldn’t get a signal. ^^;  
Mucielago04: It took Ichigo this long to break the password? He’s losing his touch.  
Pantera06: Fuck you! I’m fucking brilliant and you’re just jealous! >:O  
Grimmjow looks at Ichigo in shock, jaw hanging a bit as cyan orbs watch the younger seethe at the comment. He knows Ichigo can be rather proud at times, but he’s never been this vicious toward someone that insulted his abilities. It strikes him that he and Ulquiorra might just have a little rivalry going on in the hacking department, so he just keeps quiet on it.  
Murcielago04: … Grimmjow?  
Pantera06: Sorry, Ichigo’s sitting with me. He sort of commandeered the keyboard.  
Murcielago04: Oh. Sorry, Ichigo. It just seemed a bit long, that’s all.  
Pantera06: It took me an hour yesterday. I had to break through a shitload of firewalls and back up viruses before I could get to the password. Suck on that, asshole! =p  
“Ichigo,” Grimmjow hisses in warning. “He is the one trying to help us, you know.”  
“He deserved it!”  
“Well, no more, okay?”  
Ichigo mutters under his breath, yet nods his agreement. As the orangette crosses his arms over his chest to pout, Grimmjow goes back to the screen. Ulquiorra most likely doesn’t care what the orangette types, he’s rather good at turning the other cheek, but he’s also extremely competitive in rivalries. He wouldn’t put it past the other to conveniently find something to keep him occupied, prolonging their stay here for a week or two.  
Murcielago04: Is he finished? >=(  
Pantera06: For now. Please leave your guys’ rivalry for when you’re meeting face to face, I don’t want to get in the middle of it. ^^;  
Murcielago04: Agreed. I have information for you. Hallibel used her contacts in the police department to learn that they’ve been hunting Kyo for a long while. They haven’t been able to pin anything to him though, lack of evidence and disappearing witnesses.  
Pantera06: He’s staying above a club, I believe. He called yesterday and I heard the music and people in the background.  
Murcielago04: Unfortunately, that won’t help much. If the police can’t get evidence on him, there’s not much we can do to assist them in bringing him in to find you.  
Pantera06: Would his database help?  
Murcielago04: I’ll assume this is Ichigo… yes that would help immensely, but we don’t have access to it.  
Pantera06: Guess who’s a complete and total moron? ;p  
Murcielago04: … Oh god, please don’t tell me you were attracted to that dipshit.  
Pantera06: Nope, I have better taste than that. On the bright side, though, I can email you his entire database. Get ready to save it on something and I’ll get ready to go home!  
Ichigo opens another window on the screen and heads to the email, letting Grimmjow type in a message before he attaches the entirety of Kyo’s information to it and hits send. Afterward, the teal haired man ushers him out of the room with the excuse he needs to go make the bed. Once the orangette is gone, Grimmjow brings up the chat window once more. He’s pleased to see his and Ulquiorra’s understanding reaches even through cyberspace, as the raven is still waiting for his reply.  
Pantera06: Didn’t want to send this with Ichigo in the room. We’ve got a problem. If he’s not taken down by the time the storm is over… I’m going to jail for murder.  
Murcielago04: Is Ichigo really that bad?  
Pantera06: Kyo is selling him to the highest bidders for a bit of fun. They won’t touch Ichigo, won’t even make it through the forest… wolves can be very dangerous animals, if you catch my drift.  
Murielago04: I’ll do my best. If I can’t get him caught by then, I’ll be thinking of a cover up for you. As you’ve said before, wolves are very dangerous… make it bloody.  
Pantera06: It’s been a long time since I mauled someone… I’ve missed it. >=3  
That’s the end of their conversation, the two automatically knowing when they’re finished and both logging out of the chat simultaneously. Grimmjow eyes the small camera on the computer for a long while, contemplating a thought he’s entertained since he and Ichigo were fooling around. His boredom wins out over his caution, a wicked feline grin stretching his lips as he leans forward and flicks it on before calling Ichigo in. When the orangette steps into the doorway, Grimmjow swivels the chair around and sends him a teasing look filled with sinful promises. Ichigo knows this look, has been on the receiving end plenty of times, and immediately returns it with a shy smile. Grimmjow pats his lap, the teen trailing over to him.  
“Feeling up for a ride?” Grimmjow chuckles.  
“Only if you don’t stop this time,” Ichigo breathes out. “I don’t care how much I freeze up, don’t stop.”  
Hesitantly, Grimmjow nods his assent and Ichigo strips off his shirt. He straddles Grimmjow’s lap, scooting up against him as the bulges in their pants grow. He rocks his hips teasingly, moaning against Grimmjow’s firm chest as large hands slide beneath his jeans to squeeze his ass. Grimmjow forces Ichigo’s hips to grind harder, the orangette working on ridding them both of their jeans as his breath turns to lustful pants. The teal haired man lifts Ichigo up to sit on the desk a moment, sliding out of his pants and boxers before working on the orangette’s. Ichigo licks his lips at the sight of Grimmjow’s proud cock standing tall. Anticipation drowns out the small amount of fear that started bubbling up, a whimper leaving his lips as he’s drawn back onto his best friend’s lap. Bare skin touches, nothing to separate them any longer, and both males moan in pleasure at the heat rolling off their flesh.  
“Oh god, Grimmjow,” Ichigo moans. “Take me!”  
The larger male nips Ichigo’s collarbone, sucking on the skin there as Ichigo sucks on his fingers. Once they’re dripping with saliva, he pulls them away and begins to stretch the orangette’s entrance. The chair moves, the teal haired man watching the screen with dilated eyes as he gets a great view of his fingers delving within the tight hole. The orangette begins pushing back against them, fingers tight upon broad shoulders and head flinging back as he moans. Once he’s positive the smaller male is prepared enough, he removes his probing digits and replaces them with his heavy arousal. Normally, he would thrust in at once, but knows he has to go slow with Ichigo right now. Carefully, he pushes in and slowly inches his way deeper. The smaller male forces himself to relax, panting against his lover’s chest as he’s filled by the inch. Taking a deep breath, he drops himself down on the large member and cries out in pain.  
“Don’t hurt yourself,” Grimmjow frowns. “Just let me handle this, okay?”  
“You know I get impatient, damn it!” the teen hisses. “I can’t help it!”  
“Okay, okay. Chill.”  
He gives the other a moment to adjust, catching him before he starts moving on his own and rocking into him. He didn’t really explore much when he was stretching the other, something he’s regretting now, but he’s surprised he located Ichigo’s prostate within a few thrusts. He swings the chair around to get a nice side profile of the orangette’s lustful features, the other still oblivious to the camera trained on them, and allows Ichigo to ride his aching arousal once he finds that sweet spot. The younger male does so enthusiastically, slamming himself down on the thick flesh repeatedly and drawing himself along in a frantic pace. Their heartbeats escalate together; their panting filling the room as it mixes with Ichigo’s mewls of ecstasy.  
“Fuck, G-Grimm,” Ichigo pants out. “So… good.”  
With a possessive snarl that has the other shivering in delight, Grimmjow moves them to bend Ichigo over the desk. His hands are gripping tightly to the wood, his amber eyes closed tight as he’s taken vigorously from behind. Grimmjow watches the screen in fascination, Ichigo’s features twisted in unadulterated pleasure drawing him to pick up his pace to a rather brutal and animalistic one. The vibrant haired male howls in desire, begging for more shamelessly as his nails scratch up the dark wood.  
“Ah!” he screams. “G-Grimm… mm!”  
“Fuck yes,” Grimmjow growls out. “Scream for me, Ichi. Tell me who you belong to.”  
“You! I… belong to you!” he gasps out in need.  
Ready for his release and a bit upset it can’t last longer, Grimmjow reaches between them and strokes Ichigo to completion. The orangette stiffens as white spots burst in his vision, his lips unconsciously screaming Grimmjow’s name. The cyan eyed male thrusts up hard one last time and spills his seed into the vibrant male’s core. Ichigo’s face is buried in Grimmjow shoulder, the later grinning like the cat that got the canary and the cream. Their breathing slowly calms, Ichigo’s just a stone throw from sleep.  
“I love you, Grimm,” he murmurs in his half-conscious state.  
“Love you, too, Kitten,” Grimmjow beams.  
Once he’s positive the other is asleep, he shifts him minutely and gets up. Ichigo is cradled in his arms as he walks out of the office, the smaller male snoozing contently against him. Grimmjow carries him into the bedroom, carefully tucking him into bed and kissing his brow. Afterward he heads back into the office.  
He didn’t really have many plans for the video when he decided to make it, his boredom just got the better of him. He was overjoyed when Ichigo let him go all the way, his heart still soaring in excess satisfaction at such a violent release. Now, however, he’s figured out the perfect plan. This video will help him in more ways than one. He reaches for the keyboard, saving the smutty video and clicking into his email account. He presses the compose button, types a message, and clips the video to it before sending it. It’s just a short little message, but he knows Ulquiorra will know what to do with it.  
To: Murcielago04  
From: Pantera06  
A little gift to Ichigo’s ex. I don’t know his email address, but I know you well. You’ll figure it out. With any luck, he’ll be coming here before his customers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Ichigo lies in bed with Grimmjow, the smaller curled up against his lover as he plays with teal locks. The storm has started winding down, the calmer it gets the more nervous Ichigo becomes. Grimmjow’s found that a bit of heavy petting normally distracts him enough, yet with the upcoming customers only days from molesting him… well… the orangette’s upgraded from heavy petting to mind-blowing sex.  
“Why is he doing this to me?” he sighs out. “The man makes no sense at all. He kidnaps me and drops me off here two months after we break up so no one else can have me, but now he’s selling my body like a cheap whore to the first person willing to bang me. Tell me how logical that is?”  
“I think he was planning this the whole while,” Grimmjow murmurs. “You’re a very attractive person, Ichigo. People would pay thousands for one night with you.”  
“How do you know?” Ichigo scoffs.  
“… Because I’ve been asked.”  
“What!”  
“Back in high school, before our falling out, and around the town after we made up,” he admits. “Everyone thought we were an item, they kept asking if I’d let them have you for one night… offered a shitload of money. The price kept going up every time I said no. I have a sneaking suspicion your precious Jin Kariya sent a messenger the time I went off on them and said you weren’t mine.”  
“… And you couldn’t tell me that before I lost my virginity to the douche?”  
“You wouldn’t have listened to me; you were blinded by his sweet words and fancy gifts.”  
Ichigo wants to argue that fact, but he knows it to be true. He was so taken by the older man that he wouldn’t allow himself to see anything bad about him. He also knows, however, that if Grimmjow had made a move on him before Jin… he would’ve had eyes for the teal haired man alone. He’s wanted to blame Grimmjow for his poor judgment for a long time, yet isn’t the type to blame anyone but himself.  
“… It was never him, you know,” Ichigo sighs against Grimmjow’s chest. “It was always you. If you would’ve made a move, if you would’ve shown the slightest interest in me for anything but sex, I would’ve never looked twice at anyone else. I loved you so much.”  
“I just wanted you to be happy, Ichigo,” Grimmjow murmurs. “I thought that man made you happy, so I didn’t interfere.”  
“No one makes me feel as happy and safe as you, Grimm… They never will. This is where I belong and I’m fucking happy to stay here.”  
“As much as I love this island, I don’t think you could survive here without other people to pester you,” the teal haired male jokes.  
“I don’t know, our current activities have kept me from being homesick rather well.”  
“Well then, I suppose I’ll just have to keep molesting you until we’re out of here,” Grimmjow comments in feigned reluctance. “It’s such a chore, but someone has to do it.”  
“Then I’m glad you’re the only someone here!”  
The two laugh together, yet it turns solemn quickly. Grimmjow can’t hear the wind and rain anymore… the storm has subsided. He catches a barely audible whimper from his companion, yet says nothing about it. Ichigo doesn’t need to be babied at the moment; he needs nothing more to reassure him than the feel of Grimmjow beside him. Anything more will have him pushing the other away, which won’t help him in the least.  
“It’ll take them at least a day or two to get here, I’m sure. We’ll come up with a plan tomorrow morning.”  
“Okay. Goodnight, Grimm.”  
“Night, Kitten.”  
Ichigo falls asleep knowing Grimmjow won’t leave his side, the other not intending to move until his lover wakes in the morning. As Grimmjow lies awake in bed, Ichigo snoozing so close to him they may as well have been one person, his mind works furiously to think up a way to keep the other safe and untouched… by everyone but him, of course.  
The next morning, Ichigo is woken by the phone ringing. Grimmjow is still sleeping, the noise only a buzz to him that he’s grown used to ignoring. Carefully, the younger male slips out of bed and heads to the living room. He rummages around for the phone, locating it stuffed under a couch cushion and trying to figure out how it got there in the first place… probably Grimmjow, he hates answering the phone with a passion.  
“Yes?” Ichigo answers in a sickeningly sweet tone. “What can I do for you, Kyo… that doesn’t involve bending over for random men that most likely have every STD in the book?”  
“I have been calling for the past hour!” the other shouts. “Why didn’t you answer on the first ring?”  
“I was sleeping. Do you have any idea what time it is?”  
“Where is he? I want to speak with that fucking whore!”  
“… What are you talking about?” Ichigo wonders in confusion.  
“The man there with you! Put that blue haired bastard on the phone!”  
“Hang on.”  
He wanders into the bedroom, crawling up Grimmjow’s form and straddling his stomach. Carefully, he shakes the larger male awake and hands him the phone. A look that clearly states Grimmjow will be explaining himself later plastered to his features.  
“Hello?” he mutters sleepily.  
“You touched my bitch!”  
“Technically, he’s my bitch,” Grimmjow comments. “Unless you missed the ‘who do you belong to’ part… I was positive it wasn’t your name that spilled from his lips.”  
“You’re a dead man! I’ll send every assassin I have to bring back your head!”  
“You better not send everyone you have, you won’t have any left,” Grimmjow chuckles playfully. “By the way, don’t send your customers either… unless you want corpses littering your island paradise. That would be fairly difficult to explain to the authorities when they track you down.”  
“That won’t be happening,” Kyo comments arrogantly. “Get ready to die, big boy, because my men will be there tomorrow. Put Ichigo back on the phone.”  
Instead of putting the phone back in Ichigo’s hands, he puts the phone on speaker. Ichigo gives Kyo the go ahead, hoping he’s stupid enough to not realize the phone is on speaker. Apparently, it didn’t matter as long as Ichigo can hear him.  
“You’ve been a very bad bitch, Ichigo,” he comments. “I can’t have my customers showing up to an unruly whore, so I’ll have to fix that little problem beforehand. Tomorrow, five of my strongest assassins will be showing up to dispose of your current fling. They have orders to put you in your place afterward. Be a good bitch and don’t fight back, because they’ll continue with your lesson until it’s thoroughly beaten into you. Understand.”  
“… Bring it on,” Ichigo hisses out. “I kicked your ass after you did it, I’ll kick theirs, too.”  
“Don’t worry, Ichi,” Grimmjow grins wolfishly. “They’d better be pretty damn good to take me down. That dipshit doesn’t know who he’s fucking with if he’s only sending five guys, I’ve taken out way worse than that before.”  
“I’m glad you’re not widely known, Grimm,” Ichigo chuckles. “If Kyo did know who you were… he’d be scared shitless.”  
Ichigo hangs up after that, unwilling to continue this conversation when his interest is lying beneath him. He carelessly tosses the phone over his shoulder, leaning down to kiss Grimmjow deeply as the other holds him close.  
“We should come up with a plan,” Grimmjow sighs. “I need to keep you safe tomorrow.”  
“Kyo’s a liar,” Ichigo scoffs. “They’ll most likely be here tonight.”  
“All the more reason to get started. I need to relocate you, the house is the first place they’ll check since they don’t know me,” the other sighs. “There should be a few caves, maybe a couple dens within the trees…”  
“Dens? Like… wolf dens?” Ichigo gasps. “No way, not a chance.”  
“I’m in charge right now, Ichi, you’ll do as I say for the moment… you can kick my ass later for it, but right now that’s how it’s gonna work.”  
“… Fine.”  
Grimmjow heads out to survey the island, grinning at the empty den he’s come across. It’s near the house, but far enough away no one would search for it. A plus is the fact the wolves have moved only a short distance away, so they’ll be all over this area. He heads back to gather Ichigo and a few pillows and blankets. He doesn’t know how long the other will have to stay in that den, but he’ll be prepared for the long haul.  
“Grab some food and water,” he instructs. “I found a decent place to put you, but I need to be certain you’ll have no reason to wander out. I’ve also… uh… talked with the wolves… in a way. They’ll watch over your hiding place just in case someone slips past.”  
“And you’re certain they won’t eat me.”  
“I know wolves, Ichi. At the moment, I’m the strongest thing on this island and they know that. They won’t do anything to provoke me, but they’ll damn well do something to get on my good side.”  
Ichigo nods and scampers after the other, arms filled with water bottles and junk food. He notes that Grimmjow gathered an extra pair of clothes as well, though he really didn’t have to. They’re basically extra protection, as they belong to the larger male. His scent is all over Ichigo at the moment thanks to their continuous escapades in the bedroom, but it never hurt to be extra careful.  
The den is at the bottom of a steep hill, bushes hiding the entrance rather well. Grimmjow had pressed thin stones long enough to frame the doorway around the entrance, mainly so Ichigo wouldn’t freak out about possible cave-ins, and the two slip in easily without trampling the covering brush. It’s spacious and deep, the earth packed inside so there’s little to no chance of getting trapped. Once in the back, Grimmjow makes a nest out of the pillows and blankets. He sets the food and water within reach and herds Ichigo into the makeshift bed without hassle.  
“Stay here,” he commands softly. “I don’t know when they’ll arrive, but they’re not gonna reach this place.”  
“What about you?”  
“I’m going to stop them.”  
“Stay with me,” Ichigo pleads. “Stay with me, they’ll go away if we wait long enough.”  
“I can’t take that chance. Stay here, I’ll check in on you periodically,” he whispers before whistling shrilly. “These two will stay with you while I’m gone.”  
Two large female wolves saunter in, taking up position between Ichigo and the portal to the outside. They lie down just beside the blankets, their golden eyes vigilant as they gaze upon the doorway. After kissing Ichigo quickly, Grimmjow leaves and heads out to scout the island once more. Now that Ichigo’s safety is ensured, he needs to scope out the different paths that could be taken… and narrow down his hunting ground.  
The moon is high in the dark sky, the moon disappearing behind wisps of gray clouds every now and then. The boat isn’t going to stop at the small dock on the island, that would give them away, so the assassins promised by Kyo dive from their boat to the waters. This one little task is all they need to complete before they collect their payment… in the form of a luscious orangette.  
“Kyo doesn’t know much about this guy, so be wary. Consider him armed and dangerous, no exceptions,” the lead male whispers over the communication devices.  
The rest grunt their affirmative, slowly creeping onto the sands in their dark wetsuits. They quickly shed the waterproof skins, checking their weapons and heading toward the trees. Before they break off into smaller groups, they huddle close to the tree line.  
“Boss said he’s got wolves roaming the island, so be on your guard. They came with this area, so they’re wild and will attack if provoked. The little whore should be inside the house, there aren’t any shelters other than that and he’s not a camping type as far as we know. As for the target… he just may be roaming the trees. Stay alert and don’t relax your guard. The target is first, I’ll head up the path to garner his attention should he be out here. I’ve been asked to secure the whore for the time being, that son of a bitch won’t touch him again.”  
The others nod, breaking off into pairs as the leader heads up toward the house. Grimmjow reclines in a tree, shaking his head at their stupidity and letting the leader of the group pass him by. He’s not a threat at the moment, so he’s not worth giving his position away for. He watches the directions the other four go, uninterested in the fifth, and slowly slinks down the tree he’s been perched in. It’s been so long since he had a good hunt, but his skills have never dulled thanks to Ichigo. The other is so hard to sneak up on and surprise, Grimmjow’s had to hone his skills throughout the years just to get the drop on his best friend. He darts through the trees, crouching low and moving on silent footsteps. The first pair are amateurs at best, managing to do nothing more than insult the teal haired man with how little a threat Kyo perceives him as.  
“What did this guy look like?” the younger wonders. “Kyo mentioned it, but I got to the meeting late.”  
“It’s been bugging me, man. I know I’ve heard the description somewhere before, but I can’t place it… none of us could,” the other shrugs. “Said he had blue hair and a muscular build.”  
“… Did you catch a name?”  
“No, just a portion of it. Boss said his bitch called the target ‘Grimm’.”  
“Oh fuck. He’s the wild man, the one the police go to for help. He’s fucking dangerous!” the younger gasps. “We shouldn’t be here! We’ve just walked into our graves!”  
Grimmjow chuckles, the sound rumbling eerily through the trees, and the two stiffen in fear. Flexing his fingers a moment, Grimmjow circles behind the two and chooses the younger to start with. Within the dark, the two never see it coming. The younger yelps, though it’s cut off quickly, as Grimmjow wraps a hand around his ankle and yanks. Thanks to the mention of his identity, the other doesn’t even stick around to help his teammate get away. He’s out of the area in seconds, screaming into his com about the incident and Grimmjow’s identity. Gunshots scatter through the trees, nowhere close to the teal haired male, and he rolls his eyes. The younger is out cold, Grimmjow almost upset at killing the other… almost. He tears into the body with teeth and nail, shredding skin as efficiently as a predator on safari. He bites down on the man’s jugular, blood gushing out as he breaks the skin, and revels in the hot liquid that paints his clothes. With a growl he thought he’d gotten rid of when he moved back to the city, Grimmjow smears the blood along his lips and looks up with glittering cyan orbs. One down, four to go.  
The other man meets up with his two comrades, all three back to back with their guns drawn. Grimmjow’s not stupid, the one that ran is a knives expert and wouldn’t keep a lot of clips handy… he’s out of ammo. Gingerly climbing into the trees once more, he stalks the branches before securing his legs around the thick limb he’s sitting on. He sighs quietly before dropping back, hanging upside down as he reaches for the nearest of the three. His hands grab both sides of his head, lifting him off the ground with ease before attacking his throat. Ulquiorra said make it bloody and make it look like an animal attack, so the jugular is the way to go. The other two look on in horror as Grimmjow pulls the body into the leaves, throwing him along the limb and ripping into his stomach viciously. A rain of blood falls from the branches, churning the stomachs of the two below as they fight not to throw up. The body falls with a sickening thud, mutilated horribly as it lay broken in the grass.  
“Sick motherfucker,” one comments.  
They catch movement as Grimmjow drops from the tree, bullets spraying that area as he quickly circles in behind them. He’s been grazed, but that’s hardly worth his attention at the moment… it was only his shoulder and it’s not very deep. He rakes his nails roughly through ankles, severing both their Achilles’ heels and watching in delight as they drop. They scream into the coms, hoping for their leader to assist them… but their cries are cut off as Grimmjow descends upon them.  
The team leader arrives just in time to witness Grimmjow tearing into the bodies of his last two teammates. He watches in horror, unable to bring himself to move away though keeping himself hidden. Blood covers the bestial man’s mouth, hands, arms, and cakes the front of his shirt. It’s clear he’s in his glory. Grimmjow looks up, his cyan eyes glowing in the darkness and eager for the next kill. Should he survive this encounter, that will be a look he’ll see in his nightmares for years to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter =) I'm going off the fact no one reads on here unless the fic is complete, so here we go. Reviews are so very appreciated T^T

Chapter 6  
Grimmjow is still, crouched in his position amidst the three corpses he’s just torn apart. He can hear a heartbeat, frantic and fearful. A wicked grin stretches on his lips, his eyes narrowing before he’s gone. The last assassin tries to keep himself together, searching for his target even as his breathing picks up in panic. He starts to back away, passing a tree and stilling completely. Grimmjow is leaning his side against the trunk, a manic grin twisting his lips as his eyes narrow in threat. The gun is swung around to take aim, the blue haired male darting a hand forward and ripping the weapon from its owner’s hands.  
“S-stay away from me!” the assassin gasps out.  
“Like you were gonna stay away from my boyfriend?” Grimmjow scoffs. “I don’t think so. I warned your boss, but he didn’t listen. You’re not leaving here alive.”  
The man reaches for his knife, swiping only to have the blade caught uncaringly by the feral male. Grimmjow’s nails rake along his face, his leg tripping the assassin to the ground… and then he converges. He leaves nothing but a mass of blood and mutilated corpse, just as he did the others.  
Ichigo is sleeping when Grimmjow returns; curled up in a heap with the two wolves he left there. The females lift their heads in curiosity, sniffing out the predator’s scent beneath the irony smell of blood. When they shift, they rouse the orange haired male between them.  
“What..?” he murmurs. “Grimmjow! Oh my god, are you okay?”  
“I’m fine,” Grimmjow waves off. “It’s not my blood; I just have a graze to the shoulder. Are you all right? No one got through?”  
“I’ve been sleeping with the wolves,” Ichigo informs. “You wouldn’t believe how relaxing it is… well… I mean… of course you would, you’ve lived with them before.”  
“Storms are over, Ichigo,” Grimmjow sighs. “I think it would be best to stay here for the meantime… at least during the night. Is that okay with you?”  
“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll be okay as long you’re with me!”  
“Good. I’ll be right back, I have to wash up… and I have one more thing to take care of.”  
Ichigo doesn’t say anything, more than happy to let the other go. There’s just no way he can stay in the same area with Grimmjow when crimson paints the larger male in such a nefarious manner. Grimmjow makes certain the wolves stay behind, the two simply lying back down with their new pup, and then retreats to the house. He would’ve just washed in the spring closer to the den, but there’s something he needs from the house anyway.  
His shower is a quick one, the blue haired man heading straight for the office after dressing. He had made certain to wear slipper-like shoes when he was hunting, as they left no prints and kept the guise of the wolf attack up… those were the only prints in the area, so he’s happy to go barefoot once more.  
It takes him a while to locate the digital camera he’s searching for, yet once he has it he’s back outside. He turns on the camera and grins at the lens, just to further infuriate the one to receive it. He makes certain to get as much background as possible, as he’s well aware Ulquiorra will be looking at it as well.  
“Hey, asshole!” he states. “How long has it been since you left us on this deserted island now? Hmm… I can only recall the hurricane you dumped us in the middle of. Not very nice, but much nicer than you calling and basically telling Ichigo you were whoring him off to the highest bidder. As for those assassins you sent to murder me and rape him until he broke… well… wolves can be such nasty little things when threatened.”  
As he spoke to the camera, he’s been walking through the trees. When he comes upon the four he had taken out last, he turns the lens onto their cadavers. It looks nothing like a murder, the attack obvious and leaving no doubt to being a mauling by a feral animal. Grimmjow doesn’t do this often; however he’s also made certain to never develop a particular style or pattern. Since he grew up with such dangerous creatures in the first place, he grew the same habits they have when hunting and sticks to them.  
“Hmm… I think these were yours,” he states in feigned pity. “Looks like… four? Gunshots all over, but… I don’t see any blood from the wolves. I thought you said these were your best assassins. Oh well… better luck next time, yeah?”  
He gives the camera one more wicked grin after showcasing the last dead body, ending with a mocking salute before turning off the machine. Once that’s done, he hurries back to the house and hooks it up to the computer. He’s so glad cutting off the internet and such at this point would only cause suspicion… Ulquiorra could track something like that without a lick of trouble. Grimmjow actually kind of hopes Kyo’s stupid enough to do so, just so they’ll get picked up earlier. He shakes off the thought, searching for Ulquiorra in a chat window as he hooks the camera up to download the video.  
Pantera06: Hey, you got a minute?  
Murcielago04: I always have a minute for you, Grimmjow. What do you have for me?  
Pantera06: It’s downloading at the minute. I tried to get as much information into the images as possible. I just hope you can use them.  
Murcielago04: No doubt I’ll figure something out from them. If I can’t, Stark will certainly be able to. He’s been in nearly every part of the world… much like you.  
Pantera06: You’d think I’d know our location… but I’ve always been more of an animal than an explorer. I’ll send you the video now. I can’t stay and chat though; I have to get back to Ichigo.  
Murcielago04: Understandable. I’ll deal with the video once I get it.  
He doesn’t bother with an answer, clicking the window shut and bringing up the email. It’s a bit harder to attach the video without Ichigo, Grimmjow was never an expert at the computer, but he manages. Once it’s attached, he types in a quick message and sends it to his friend. He makes certain it goes through, shutting off the computer and heading out after gathering some more food and water.  
Ichigo is still snoozing without a care when he enters the spacious den, the wolves leaving with just a nod of Grimmjow’s head. He joins Ichigo within the makeshift bed, setting the food and water in the chest of flat stones he put together earlier. Once he’s lying beside the other, Ichigo hums in his slumber and moves to curl against Grimmjow’s side.  
The morning is too quiet for Grimmjow’s liking, his body slipping from the safety of their den and moving carefully through the brush. If there’s a threat nearby, he’ll find it without trouble. The wolves are asleep at the moment, which means he’s on his own for now… but that’s the way he likes it. He hurries over to the spring, knowing that’s the most likely place for a camp to be set up. Grimmjow stays within the brush between any likely intruders and his den, searching intensely for any other people.  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
Grimmjow’s heart jumps into his throat, his body jumping at the start and his hair practically standing on end. He whirls around, a hand on his chest as his large cyan orbs take in Ichigo. The orange haired male is stifling laughter, losing the battle after a few minutes.  
“Did you just yowl?” he asks in humor. “Oh my god! Can you purr, too? I wanna hear you purr!”  
“I can scratch just as well, so shut the fuck up!” Grimmjow snaps.  
“… Would you purr if I scratched your belly?”  
“Ichigo!”  
“Sorry. What are you doing out here?” Ichigo repeats to change the subject.  
Grimmjow remembers why he’s there, quickly yanking the other down with him and searching the area. Upon seeing nothing, he heaves a sigh of relief and pulls the other back toward their den. Ichigo pulls away from him, scowling in anger at his lover’s behavior.  
“It’s too quiet here,” Grimmjow explains. “Something’s gonna happen.”  
“Of course something’s gonna happen,” Ichigo rolls his eyes. “But I know Kyo. He won’t do anything until he rubs my face in the fact I’m helpless to stop him. There’s probably a message on the phone or something.”  
“Stay near the den, I’ll go check the house.”  
Before they can do anything more, they hear the booming sound of a helicopter overhead. Grimmjow grabs Ichigo and runs for the den, the orange haired male tripping over his feet in an attempt to keep up. Eventually, he lifts Ichigo into his arms and takes off. There aren’t many places to land within the jungle, so they’re forced to land on the beach.  
“Grimm, what’s going on?” Ichigo cries out over the noise. “This can’t be Kyo! It’s too soon and very out of character!”  
“I may have sent him a provoking message with a camcorder… displaying the remains of his assassins,” Grimmjow comments off handedly.  
“WHAT! Are you fucking crazy?” the smaller male shouts, swinging at Grimmjow’s head.  
“I want him to come here, Ichigo,” he frowns. “The sooner I beat the shit out of him, the sooner we can get home.”  
“It doesn’t matter how much to provoke him! He won’t come here!” Ichigo snarls. “You’re a threat and he knows it! He’s a fucking coward! There’s nothing in the world that’ll make him come here himself, not when you’re still alive!”  
Grimmjow dumps his lover onto the ground before the den, giving him a pointed look before turning to leave. Ichigo sighs deeply and crawls back into his hide-away, grumbling to himself about his best friend’s impulsive behavior. Although, he has to admit a certain fondness for curling up in their den like this; it’s so cool and comfortable, with warm and furry companions to keep him occupied.  
Grimmjow darts through the trees, keeping low and leaping into the branches close to the beach. He’s well hidden; the shade and limbs covering him perfectly as he peers through them. There aren’t many people within the contraption, only about four, and he’s once more insulted by Kyo’s idiocy. It’s bad enough only four people have come, but only one gets out of the helicopter. They’re wearing a dark hoodie, obviously an assassin that knows their stuff, and they’re quick to lose themselves in the jungle. Grimmjow is torn; uncertain whether he should go after the lone male or attack those in the helicopter… he decides the assassin is the biggest threat.  
The man is very good, hard to find and leaving no footprints. Their scent is covered and Grimmjow finds himself eager for the hunt, which he reprimands himself on constantly. He’s supposed to be keeping Ichigo safe, not adhering to his feline tendencies and bounding off for a playful hunt. He keeps to the trees as much as possible, sneaking along the branches while barely disturbing them, and finally comes across the one he’s looking for. They’ve found the den Ichigo is hidden in, which has Grimmjow seeing red. He dives down on the other, snarling in fury as he swings his fist hard. It’s blocked by the side of a sniper rifle, the man pulling their hood down to reveal curly brown locks and lazy gray eyes.  
“… Stark? What the fuck do you think you’re doing? I could’ve killed your lazy ass!” Grimmjow shouts in anger.  
“Sorry,” the other smirks. “I couldn’t help myself. I just wanted to see if I could locate your hide out before you found me… I guess it was a tie.”  
“Ichigo, it’s time to get the hell out of here!” Grimmjow calls.  
Ichigo’s vibrant locks peek from the entrance to the den, those perfect amber orbs gazing cautiously at Stark before joining Grimmjow. After the smaller male is within Grimmjow’s reach, the trio heads back to the copter. Ichigo is confused, yet he knows Ulquiorra well enough to know the video would help immensely.  
“What about Kyo?” he asks suddenly. “Where is he?”  
“He’s in jail, don’t worry,” Stark waves off. “He’ll be of no consequence once we get back… I’ll take care of him personally.”  
“Oh,” Grimmjow grins. “Personal vendetta?”  
“With you absent, I had to pick up your slack,” Stark huffs. “My job was taxing enough, yours was just exhausting!”  
Ichigo is lifted into the machine on the beach after Stark boards, Grimmjow following… only a little sad at leaving such a perfect home. He had everything there; shelter, food, room to run, and his lover. He shakes the thought from his mind, reminding himself of his self-imposed reward for rescuing Ichigo. The orangette catches his feral grin, so pleased with himself, and shudders in caution. He knows that grin all too well… it means Grimmjow’s about to do something he won’t like.  
They land within the city they left just after lunchtime, all their friends pacing the landing area impatiently for their return. It’s a wonderful reunion, one that Ichigo can feel his heart swelling during. Though the thought of Kyo returning for him plagues him, Ichigo is positive Stark will make good on his promise. After all, there’s nothing that man hates more than extra work.  
“We should take a vacation to celebrate!” Nelliel, Grimmjow’s older sister, squeals excitedly. “Hallibel and I will plan it all out!”  
“Give it a few days,” Grimmjow smiles indulgently. “We still have to deal with the man behind all this shit.”  
She nods excitedly, jumping up and down as she chatters on about the awesome vacation they’ll all have. Ichigo, on the other hand, got to divulge everything that happened on the island… and learn about how everyone knew he was with Grimmjow.   
“You fucking taped us having sex!” he shouts in fury. “You son of a bitch! I’ll fucking castrate you!”  
“Rukia! You loudmouthed bitch!” Grimmjow snaps.  
Ichigo is after him in a heartbeat, the others laughing as the larger male keeps just out of his reach. Stark heads out at that time, his sniper rifle packed away in the case slung over his shoulder. It doesn’t matter how much proof they have on Kyo’s dealings, the sentence was pitiful and his obsession with Ichigo is far worse than they had thought. In the morning, the news will state a prisoner was found shot in his cell… problem solved. Stark thanks every star in the sky he’s that good a shot, or his vengeance would be difficult to achieve.  
**** 1 Week Later****  
The planned vacation is in Vegas, much to Ichigo’s surprise. He’s always wanted to come, but never found the time. The club they’re in is packed with alcohol, gambling, and music. All three running through Ichigo’s veins on a serious high. He’s already hit it big a few times, loving his fake ID even more each time, and he’s downed enough drinks to put him under for a month. He’s lazily rocking within Grimmjow’s arms right now, as that’s about all he can do at the moment.  
“Let’s get out of here,” Grimmjow murmurs.  
“I like the music,” Ichigo yawns tiredly. “Just a few more minutes.”  
“You’re drunk off your ass, Ichigo,” his lover sighs. “It’s time to go. We can always go out again tomorrow night, okay?”  
Ichigo relents, leaning heavily on Grimmjow as they head out. Grimmjow keeps him flush to his side, the smaller male close to passing out on his feet even as he takes another step. With a light chuckle, the larger of the two decides now’s as good a time as any to collect on his promise.  
Ichigo stretches and yawns, rustling the sheet wrapped around him and noting with a pleasant sigh that he was thoroughly hammered the night before. He doesn’t usually indulge in drink, yet Grimmjow was with him and he felt safe enough to. His temples throb with his hangover, a glass of water and some aspirin next to the bed in order to relieve it a bit. As he reaches for the glass, however, Ichigo notes a band of gold on his ring finger that shouldn’t be there. He stills and draws it closer to his face, praying he’s hallucinating. It’s well made, a small diamond embedding into it, and looks worth a fair bit of money.  
“You like it?” Grimmjow asks from the doorway.  
“I… We… You didn’t,” he gasps in shock.  
“I told you, Ichigo. Once we were off that island, I was gonna kidnap you and force you to marry me,” the other laughs. “Now you can’t get away. You’re all mine!”  
Ichigo is torn, wanting nothing more than to kill the other… and knowing he’s elated at the same time. He’ll force Grimmjow to have a proper reception for their friends and family later, but right now he just wants to enjoy the rest of his vacation-turned-honeymoon. He opens his arms to invite Grimmjow into them, an invitation the other doesn’t hesitate to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I'm iffy about posting another fic without any. =(

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter =) I have many fics, so if I get a lot of reviews, I'll update this one and add another XD
> 
> Shiro: ... Not Lust, right? Please, not that one! I don' want the whole fandom knowin' 'bout my punishment! *on knees begging*  
> Ichi: You should totally post that one! XD  
> Shiro: Traitor!  
> Ichi: After all the crap you put me through? Duh! *scoffs*


End file.
